


In Control

by ibukin



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Fluff, maybe smut in later chapters, slight Manipulation, whose to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibukin/pseuds/ibukin
Summary: Giving certain occasions in which Ruruka grows in being more dominant, and having Izayoi follow through it gladly.





	1. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first occurrence of Ruruka being demanding

Sometimes it’s evident in pairs who is the more leading of the two. Whether it be simply in charge of certain aspects, or having complete reign on the other person's well being. There are certain occasions, however, where the appearance doesn’t accurately represent the roles. In this case, it was very apparent there is a power balance different than what it may seem like. 

Being in control wasn’t always a requirement for Ruruka. When her beloved and her were just little kids, Ruruka never would have thought of being so dominant to Izayoi. She was his precious princess, after all. In return, he was her prince charming. They would plan their wedding and make sure to feed each other always. There were many moments in their childhood that would hint at her dominance, however. 

While they play in the box filled with sand, Ruruka always watched as Izayoi did most of the work involving their castle. It was evident to them that they would own a beautiful place together eventually, and at the time Ruruka wanted nothing less than a castle. That was the only thing fit for beauties such as them. 

“Make sure we have enough rooms Yoi-chan! And a big kitchen!” Ruruka said with enthusiasm. 

Izayoi was never much of a talker, but he did nod and make it big enough to fit her needs. With every action he did well, she would reward him with sweets he found oh so delicious. Brushing his teeth constantly was never an issue for him as long as he can eat all the sugar without his mouth rotting away. 

He had not earned a treat that day, however. His actions, while compliant, were not enough for her. Ruruka would eye the rose bushes filled with thorns, and immediately yearned for a flower to go on top of the castle. With a quick glance back at Izayoi, she pointed to the bush and smiled at him. “I want a pretty flower too! Right on top!” She stated, implying for him to go get one for her. 

Eyeing the bush, Izayoi hesitated only for a moment before stating for reassurance. “I’ll go get it!” With as much emotion as someone as stale as Izayoi could muster, he rushed over to the bush to get one. The prettiest of roses, just for his love. He reached up, pulling the rose out as swiftly as possible to avoid getting pricked. Alas, the hand holding the stem was cut, so his finger began to bleed. He walked over to Ruruka, holding the rose and ignoring the wound. It seemed too enjoyable, allowing himself to get hurt for Ruruka’s happiness. It wasn’t important enough to him to mention it, anyways. As long as he completed the task, he hardly cared about the means. 

It didn’t take long for Ruruka to notice, however. Once she played the rose on top of the castle, she looked at saw his hand. It wasn’t too much blood, but it was still a cut that must have hurt. It was pretty to look at, admittedly. Seeing his finger cut and him not protesting caused her to have a feeling of satisfaction in her tummy. 

Regardless of that, she spoke to him with ease and fake surprise. “Oh no! You cut yourself Yoi-chan.” Ruruka grabbed his hand and held it up to her. “For being a good boy, your reward is this instead!” With a little smile, Ruruka kissed the injury before wrapping it in a little pink ribbon from an article of her clothing. 

At this point, Izayoi had realized her attention was far more important than any sort of food. It was more precious than life itself. Devoting his life to her, that would be the only thing he strived for.


	2. Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they share their first kiss

Most cases, junior high is where students start to decide what they’re interested in, and transition from being a kid to a teenager. In reference to the previously stated couple, though, it was just another stage they needed to get through before they could marry and spend their eternity together. 

The first kiss was another example of Rurukas controlling behavior. It was during another average school day, involving the two mindlessly going through their classes. Well, more like Ruruka doodling different strawberries and other cutesy things into her notebook while Izayoi focused all of his attention on the girl. Learning things that didn’t pertain to their future was nothing more than white noise in the background. Izayois shop gave high earnings, and Rurukas food was more than addicting. Even if they completely flunked out, it wasn’t like their future depended on it. 

All they had to worry about is each other, after all. 

Class had finished, the students were all at their clubs or already at home, meanwhile Izayoi and Ruruka stayed at their desks. There’s no particular reason to it, other than Ruruka simply not wanting to go home yet. She looked out the window, kicking her legs back and forth while making a simple conversation with an almost silent person. 

“Looking at those girls run is so annoying. Why practice a sport you’re not going to pursue? They should focus on more practical things.” Ruruka spoke, having a slight annoyance to her voice. 

Izayoi just listened to her words, nodding or not replying at all, just looking at her with his eyes as dull as can be. Despite the fact he looked like he didn’t care, he very much did. He adored her as a person entirely. Her words, while still having that childlike high pitch, spoke with such intensity. It was something he could never even dream to accomplish for himself, nor did he want to. Simply observing her show it was enough for him. 

As Ruruka stared out the window, she focused in on a particular couple walking. They were holding hands, and one seemed to have stopped to talk to the other. It was near the entrance, so they were probably saying their goodbyes. Ruruka never had to worry about saying goodbye to Izayoi, seeing how he would walk her home and stay with her until he absolutely had to return to his shop. She didn’t envy their goodbyes, however. She loved always having a perfect man by her side. 

Then, the couples lips met for a moment before parting. 

And with that, Rurukas envy began to grow. 

Turning her head away from the window, she looked at Izayoi. His face was emotionless, but she knew he had an overflow of love for her. What if it was a different type of love, though? Ruruka couldn’t help but to have her mind come across that thought. Falling in love with the perfect man who follows her every wish while understanding why she’s the way she is, proceeding to marry him and living their life together forever and always. If she can’t achieve that with him, who would she possibly live that fairy tale with? 

“Why don’t you kiss me, Yoi-chan?”

The question didn’t phase Izayois face, but it certainly surprised his thoughts. He never acted without request, but her tone sounded as if she was disappointed that he didn’t. Was he allowed to show affection without her permission? This confused him, but instead of brooding on the thoughts he knew he had to answer her question. 

“...Do you wish for me to kiss you?” 

This response did not please Ruruka at all, it seems. She huffs her cheeks and rests her head on her hand, looking back away. 

“We’re in love, right? You should kiss me if we’re in love. That’s what couples do.”

With her statement, she looked back at him with her pouty eyes. 

“Unless you plan to betray me with your feelings not being returned. Do you hate me, Yoi-chan?” 

Izayoi finally showed emotion. His face went from stale to upset, allowing his hands to go on the desk to emphasize his state of concern. Hate? How could he possibly hate something so pure and good such as this beauty in front of him? She was the only worthy thing in his life, and it was to the point where he didn’t find himself worthy of her. The last thing on his mind was betrayal, so he needed to show his loyalty. 

“I love Ruruka. If you allow me to kiss you, I would be honored.” 

With that, Izayoi knew that he needed to prove his word. Leaning over the desk, Izayoi gently placed his hand upon her smooth cheek, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss. The exchange was modest, seeing how Izayoi didn’t know his boundaries. Also, he was certain they were each others first, so making it last would only be sloppy and full of bumps and mistakes. He wanted everything to be perfect for Ruruka, and that means he needed to practice how to please her in every couple related thing she wanted. 

Only the best for her, after all. 

After he pulled away, Ruruka gave a bright smile. The blush on her face was slight, but still more than he has ever made her show. In return, Ruruka offered him a sweet. Of course Izayoi gave a bright smile, just like always. He ended up proving his love for the time being, and that was enough for her. He deserved the reward, for this time at least. 

“Good Yoi-chan! We’re the perfect couple, and we should act like it. Let’s do coupley things from now on, ‘kay?” 

Ruruka giggled after that, having her eyes closed with the smile she showed. Izayoi reverted back to a blank face, nodding and chewing on the candy she had given him. 

He doesn’t know which was a better reward, her sweets or her lips.


	3. Authentic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A specific occasion from their high school experience.

It wasn’t abnormal for Izayoi and Ruruka to be close even in school, having his head lay on her lap when on break so she can play with his hair. It was definitely Izayois favorite spot to relax. His hair was getting the affection he secretly craves in every instance, he was getting fed the most scrumptious treats known to man, and he got to be in such a close space with beautiful art known as Ruruka. It was bliss, being in a position like this.

Soon, Ruruka stopped the petting. 

While Izayoi was confused at the sudden halt, he didn’t audibly question it. Instead, he opened his eyes to look up at her, only finding that she was focused out that window once more. With no hesitation, the boy slowly rose up from his laying down position, figuring out what exactly she was fixated on. Pretty soon he was able to guess, noticing a certain woman walking outside. It was someone Ruruka avidly spoke to, always asking for favors and stating they were best friends. To be honest, Izayoi always found himself to be slightly competitive of Rurukas attention. As a result, he never gave positive feelings towards the girl. He stared at what action the other was doing that caused Ruruka to look, but he soon heard his beloved's voice speak out. His attention went immediately to that. 

“Hey Yoi-chan, do you think Seiko-chan is better than me?” Ruruka simply stated. Showing her insecurities wasn’t a first for them two, but it normally was just reassurance that she was the light of his life. The rest of her underlying loathing was kept to herself. All that she held within, brewed with intensity. It’d soon burst, but Ruruka was sure not to let that happen. She didn’t have to wait hardly a second before Izayoi responded, exactly how she expected him to. “You are flawless, there is no one above Ruruka,” he stated with a blunt tone. Closing her eyes, she turned back to the window, before opening them to look outside. It’s whenever she looks outside it seems to make her have very passionate wants. She questions Izayoi, and speaks to him with a desire to be loved. 

“Tell me you love me, Yoi-chan.” Ruruka spoke in a bored tone, resting her chin on her hand to keep her head up while she looked out the window.

“I love you.”

“Tell me again.”

“I love you.”

“Do you mean it?”

This is what made Izayoi hesitate. Having his love questioned confused him, but then made him concerned as he realized that Ruruka wasn’t sure about his loyalty. His heart nearly trembled with sorrow as Izayoi began to think it was because of him that she wasn’t sure. Not being worthy of her was obvious to him, but now he has become a burden. Making it right was the only thing for him to do. Building up his method to prove his love, he reaches to cup her face, making her face him as he stared with his dull eyes. 

“Ruruka.”

While she did give him permission to touch her whenever he wants, Ruruka was still surprised that he was being assertive for once. With a curious face, she looked at his eyes that were so full of potential she did not possess. 

“Yoi-chan?”

“It is my only desire to keep you happy, because of how strong my love and eternal bond is with you.”

This took a minute for Ruruka to process. It was definitely the most words he has said in at least a week, and it seemed to be authentic. Before she had time to respond, he spoke once more. 

“Please allow me to kiss you. I only want to kiss you.”

Warming her heart, Ruruka nodded. She was used to his kisses, so when he leaned in and their lips met, it was completely natural. Remembering back to their first time, this was a lot better. Their mouths fit perfectly together, and the abundance of care slipped into one another. They had only used more passionate methods of kissing outside of school, not wanting to show off completely how intricate their love was. As a result, their current state was short lived. Gently, he pulled away, returning to stare at her with his deadpan expression. 

“I love you.”

Ruruka made a little smile. Without looking away, she grabbed a macaroon from her pocket. Then before he expected a response, Ruruka placed the sugary delight against his lips. Of course, he accepted it graciously. At that moment, Izayoi didn’t expect a response. Rurukas sweets were an answer enough for him. 

It wasn’t quite an answer for Ruruka, though. That was apparent as she inwardly smirked.


	4. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very sad chapter when Ruruka and Izayoi are expelled from school ;-;

The first time she told him she loves him was ages after he told her. 

After the incident, Ruruka found herself lost. Sitting in the same playground where Izayoi and herself would spend day after day dreaming about their perfect life, she begun to realize it wouldn’t be perfect anymore. Being betrayed, being outcasted, it was all too much for her. The rumbling pit of hatred for herself as a person was rapidly growing within each minute passing. Izayoi was next to her, staying silent for fear that she might shatter if he even speaks. At this point, Izayoi was able to fully pinpoint all of Rurukas emotions simply by her aura. Even if Ruruka wasn’t aware, Izayoi knew all of the underlying thoughts she had about herself. Well, at least he could guess. Ruruka was always hard on herself deep down, and Izayoi wanted everything and everyone to know how perfect she really was. Perhaps that’s why he urged to stay with her. If he were to leave, she would truly break down. 

He was wrong, though. She would break down regardless. That was proven as he witnessed her first genuine tear to leave her eyes. 

“Ruruka…”

That was enough for her to be destroyed. After her ears registered the pitied tone in his voice, she began to sob. 

“Why am I so useless, Yoi-chan?! Everything I’ve tried to accomplish, everything I’ve tried to achieve! It’s all worthless, because that’s what I am! My only friend betrayed me, and she left me! Seiko-chan knew how pitiful I was, too. That’s why she could do everything I asked! I can’t even get Yoi-chan to genuinely love me, I have to bribe him with sweets. I can’t do this. I can’t continue fooling myself into thinking I have a chance! I’m worthless. Stupid. So stupid. I’m--” 

Ruruka was then cut off by Izayois sudden action. He touched her shoulder, turning her to face him. With his eyes, his always dull eyes. For once, they shared an emotion. It was heartbreak. All of his life, he has only worshiped her. In his mind, she was a pure idol. He idolized everything she could do, and here she was, exposing herself to him. Ruruka exposed her true emotions, giving everything she had left in front of him. Unfortunately, one of those emotions was doubt. In her mind, she believed, she truly believed, that Izayoi only was after her sweets. Even in the beginning, he never could survive without her. Having a pink haired goddess in his life was the only way he could function. If she had never had sweets, he would still have a fascination for her in all her glory. He knew that she was feeling irrational, but he needed to get those thoughts wiped away from her memory. That was the one request he had for her. 

“I will never betray you. I love you so much, your worth is priceless to me. I love your sweets because they come from you. I only wish to love you. Please, do not be sad. You are the only thing I look forward to in life.” 

This was a genuine strand of sentences falling from Izayois mouth. To top it off, towards the end of his speech he began to tear up for his soulmate. How could she possibly feel so horrible about herself, when she was the single shred of light in a darkened room known as the world? 

Ruruka stared as he spoke, giving a face of sorrow and surprise all in the same. His words reached her in a way that she normally didn’t think twice of. Everytime he said he loved her, she followed it with a sweet. Whenever he did anything to satisfy her needs in life, she rewarded him. Never did she think someone like a pet to her could make her feel so warm inside. With a shaky breath, and her voice timid, she let out exactly what she was thinking. 

“I love you, Yoi-chan.” 

“I love you, Ruruka.”

At this point, she hugged him. While Izayoi did the instinctively thing to do and put her on his lap, she buried her face in his chest while she began crying even more. 

 

“Please stay with me forever. Please depend on me forever. Never betray me.”

“I will always need Ruruka. You are the only one I need.”

After a few moments, Ruruka calmed down her tears and choking cries. After that, she looked up at the man she admitted she loved after all these years. 

“We’re going to get married, right Yoi-chan?”

A smile formed on his face, a very light, but very appreciated smile. 

“Of course. You will be my wife for eternity.”


	5. Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of their particular sex life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be broken up in two chapters mainly bc i dont wanna have 1 chapter be way longer than every others BUT THIS DEFINITELY IS LEADING UP TO SOME STEAMY SMUT FEEL FREE TO SKIP THESE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS IF YOU DONT WANNA READ THAT!!!

Giving Ruruka his love came in many forms. 

This one, well, this one was something that came only so often. 

Work in the shop was always Izayois worst part of his day. Don’t get him wrong, he loved making all the weapons he gets to create. However, this was the one part in the day where Izayoi could not see Ruruka. His shop was connected to his house, so thankfully Ruruka just stays in his home while he works. Making sweets, or simply curing herself from boredom, she found things to do while time passed. 

Today was different. 

A smile crept to her lips while she realized how long it’s been since Ruruka felt Izayois love in the most intimate aspect. It was time to change that, she thought to herself. Looking at the time, Ruruka knew that Izayoi was soon to close down his shop for the day. He would come inside, apologize for taking so long, then take a shower to wipe away his sweat and musk from the day. Instead of sticking to routine, Ruruka will change it up by growing impatient soon after she developed her lusting thoughts, and proceed to walk into Izayois shop no matter what he was doing. 

Staring at the last customer walk away, Izayoi remained with his deadpan expression. Soon, he would be able to close and return to his beloved. An apology would be in order, and to make sure she isn’t burdened to deal with his smell he would shower away his disgusting odor. It was how he ended every day when he worked, and he was completely content with that. 

He had no idea that Ruruka wasn’t, though. Not until she came from the connecting door from his house to his shop. 

“Yoi-chaaaan, are you busy?” 

Was he taking too long? Did he accidently go over his normal time? Why did she burden herself to retrieve him? His thoughts were flooded with questions, but he didn’t show it at all. With a monotone voice, he faced her then began to speak. 

“No. Nothing is more important for me to handle than your needs.” 

Rurukas smile went further as she heard that. Oh, how his words could have such implications to them. She could spin it however she wanted, and she knew that he intended for that. Whatever she asks for, he would gladly give it to her. So, in response, she moved to his counter, sitting up on it, and kicking her legs like a child. With a cheerful voice, she tried to sound as innocent as possible. 

“I miss you! Can’t you close early today? It’s for me!” 

Just like that. 

That’s all it took for Izayoi to walk over and lock down the front, symbolizing that his store was officially closed. However, when he went to start putting things away as he normally would, Ruruka gave him a sly look. 

“Come here, Yoi-chan.” 

With his body immediately stopping what he was previously doing, he walked over to her. 

“Satisfy me.” 

At first, he was confused. 

What did she possibly mean? 

But then, he remembered. 

There was previous times where she would say that. Every time, it meant that she was lusting for his attention. He realized that almost instantly after recalling. So, as a result, he came closer to her, placing his hand on her cheek while gently kissing the other. His lips immediately went to her ear after. Speaking quietly, but still bluntly, he said

“Where would you like me to please you? Should I bring you to the room?” 

“Mm. Yoi-chan should carry me just like this, though. I want our bodies to be close together.” 

In reality, she took this opportunity of their chests pressed against each other to properly tease him. Ruruka always enjoyed teasing him, it made her have a sense of pride, a sense of control, over what he’s allowed to experience. To make him riled up today, she brought her hand up to grip his hair while she used the other to sturdy herself by placing it on his shoulder. Izayoi was carrying her just like he should, his arms supporting her lower half so she can have her upper body lazily against his. It was getting slightly more difficult, though, as he felt that suddenly Ruruka began attacking his neck. She loved marking him, biting and sucking on his flesh. Proudly, Izayoi would wear all of the hickies and bruises on his flesh. It was an honor having Ruruka make him her territory. 

To him, it meant that she loved him just as much as he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry mom


	6. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They share their love, and Ruruka shares her dominance.

Once he finally brought her to the bedroom, the right side of his neck were already covered in spots of different hues. Pinks, purples, browns yellows. It all depended on how deep she decided to mark at the time. None of that mattered, though. Not as he gently sat her down on the bed they often shared and began to take off her clothes for her. At this stage, nothing was rushed or set in heat. Izayoi knew how she cared about her clothing, so he took them off with utmost delicacy.

Putting away her clothing on the chair, Ruruka raveled in the fact that she had Izayoi wrapped around her finger. Even though she was in love with him, her need to be constantly in charge overpowered her care. She wanted him to please her in every way she wanted. As a result of that, once he returned to his kneeling down in front of her she pulled him up right by his collar. Soon, Ruruka would attack his lips with her own. It was vicious, and passionate all in the same. Ravishing her lovers mouth, their tongues soon mingled with one another. Of course, Izayoi instantly submitted himself. It wasn’t as if he was going to put up a fight against his one and only. This is what she preferred, after all. What she preferred, is what he preferred. He would show that by refusing to touch her when she was showing this side of her, knowing she would punish him for being so impatient. 

Oh, how wanted to though. 

He wanted nothing more than to feel every inch of her, inside and out. 

After a few moments, she broke away the kiss reluctantly. With their heated breaths hitting against each others flesh, Rurukas smirk returned even if she was trying to catch her breath. 

“Take off your coat, Yoi-chan.”

Just when she said that, he complied. With a quick motion despite all of the straps and buttons, he took his jacket off. Once that was finished, Izayoi would become a bit selfish. His body couldn’t stop himself after the kiss, so he would press his knee on the bed space between her legs, and leaned in to taste her lips again. It was so intoxicating for him, having the taste of her against his tongue. There was so much he couldn’t get enough of from her. Rurukas sweets, Rurukas laugh, Rurukas taste. He craved it. Izayoi yearned for it. Disobeying her want for total control, it was all worth it for him. 

Of course, Ruruka would love every minute of his lips. However, she loved punishing him even more. She broke away the kiss, pushing Izayoi in a way to where he could lay on the bed. All the while, Ruruka would climb on top of him to properly straddle him. The only thing she was wearing was her panties and bra, meanwhile he was almost fully clothed. In response to realizing that, she ripped the button up shirt he was wearing to properly expose his lean chest. While his torso wasn’t too muscular, he had a natural tone to his body. The real muscles lies in his arms, having his arms be the only thing he really needed to carry Ruruka and do his working tasks. It wasn’t as if she minded, though. No matter how his body looked, she didn’t care. Izayois personality, or lack thereof, was perfect enough for her. Still, it was nice to see his body like this. 

With a light hand, Ruruka felt up his chest. Once she reached his collar bone area, she quickly cupped his face. Choking wasn’t really her thing, so she avoided the neck with her hands. Izayoi allowed this to happen, loving her hands more than anyone could ever imagine. He couldn’t handle keeping his hands to the side, though. Not touching Rurukas thighs or hips or rear was torture, but he dealt with it. Already disobeying her once, he knew he would be punished enough already. Just as he thought, Ruruka began grinding herself against his hardening length. Izayoi craved more, but he knew he couldn’t have his hands move her. Instead, he took deep breaths to endure the feeling that wasn’t enough for him. 

“Yoi-chan is riled up, isn’t he?” 

“Yes, Ruruka…”

“Let’s see, then.”

The smirk spread across her face never let up, even as she was lifting up her hips to unbutton and unzip his pants. Instead of exposing his excitement, she dipped her hand in his pants. She rubbed the arousal with the experienced hands she has mastered at this point. Like always, Izayoi closed his eyes to repress his urges. As the minutes, no, seconds passed, the impatience grew exponentially. Having her hands against him was fantastic, but he has felt something far more impressive before and he couldn’t help but to want that. 

To give him that, though, that was something Ruruka couldn’t do immediately. 

After a couple of minutes, she pulled away her hand. Right when Izayoi was going to give up, she didn’t allow it. Instead, Ruruka took him by the chin and raised him slightly up, just to get closer to him. The sweat beading from his forehead, and the breath never calming, she loved this side of him. It was something she could never get enough of, but knew that it would eventually go away. Her face not changing from the smirk still, she looked him immediately in the eyes. 

“Yoi-chan was too impatient earlier, just when he was doing so so good. If your lips want to touch me so bad, I’ll give you what you want.”

Letting him lay back down, Ruruka crawled up to have her crotch hover over his face. While pulling her panties to the side, she lowered herself so he could fully use his tongue to please her. 

“Yoi-chan can’t use anything but his mouth. If he does, he’ll be punished even more.”

Izayoi hardly took this as a punishment, but he wasn’t going to complain to her. Instead, he brought his mouth to work. The downfall of this is having no ability to grab her thighs to bring her closer, but he would make do with what he could. 

At first, he started with a slow drawn out lick, testing the waters of how aroused she really was. Thankfully, it was drenched and full of flavor, so Izayoi could instantly do what he wanted to her. He sucked and licked all over the area he could reach, even allowing his tongue to enter her before returning to the main part. As he did this, he could hear the pleasure coming from her vocal chords. The moans, the sighs, the heavy breathing. Even if that wasn’t the case, he could feel the grinding against his face to prove he was doing exceptional. 

Five minutes. Five minutes is all that it took before she finished. Izayoi was personally proud of that. 

After she rode out her orgasm, Ruruka was able to catch her breath and pull away from the male. Honestly, this never fully satisfied her. So she went from crawling off of his face directly to straddle his hips again. Izayoi reached to touch her, but she slapped away his hands. 

“Yoi-chan can’t touch. He isn’t allowed to yet.”

Once she finished speaking, at this point she was eager to pull out his erection through his jeans. So, she did just that. Within moments, she was steadying herself to low herself down to bring him inside her. 

This was Izayois favorite part. Having his pleasure inside hers, he was fully able to experience the warmth she made him feel both mentally and physically. While she lowered down against him, for the first time in this event Izayois expression changed. He sighed out, showing a clear sign of pleasure. Touching her was all apart of the experience, but he lacked that ability today. The kiss at the beginning doesn’t seem worth it now. It wasn’t worth not being able to touch her the rest of the time. Izayoi accepted his actions, though. He accepted it and took responsibility by listening to her every wish. 

Besides, seeing the look on her face while she was being filled up by his length was just enough for Izayoi. 

Ruruka gave a clear sign when she began rolling her hips, fully pleasuring herself by rubbing his length in all of her inner walls. The intimate feeling in the pit of her stomach was returning, and a clear string of drool was coming from the side of her mouth. She enjoyed this too much, and began to lose sight of her control and more on the pure fact of reaching climax. Because of this, Ruruka looked at Izayoi with a pleading look, beginning to use her dirty talk she loved doing. 

“Yoi-chan...Yoi-chan...touch me...fuck me...I-I give you permission!” 

No matter how pleasured Izayoi was feeling, he paused it immediately after hearing that to turn her over. Lifting up to hook her leg over his shoulder, Izayoi showed complete dominance for the rare times like this. The pace grew where he thrusted into her, using his free hand to rub against her clit. Even if this was a chance to fulfill his needs, Izayoi used this as an opportunity to please her all the same. Within moments, though, he came right in her. Usually he wasn’t allowed to do this, but he took the chance in order to feel her warmth for a second longer. 

While Izayoi wasn’t the longest in terms of lasting, the face he makes when he releases was worth it to Ruruka. His eyes closed, and his biting of his lip to avoid moaning out, it was all so adorable to her. 

Pretty soon, Izayoi would pull out of her but yet continue to hover over her, giving her a puzzled look in order to ask if he was allowed to lay down. With her smirk finally lowering to a light smile, Ruruka spoke in a surprisingly light tone. 

“Let’s cuddle, Yoi-chan. I still miss you.” 

Just like that, Izayoi smiled in return. Moving over to lay down correctly, he pulled Ruruka against him and presumed the usual cuddling they did almost every night. 

Even if Ruruka simply wanted to show her control, Izayoi accepted it with full earnest. Nothing she could do would ever stop him from loving her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to end this lil piece here! i actually love izayoi and ruruka so much ill probably write a lot more, but i hope you guys enjoyed it! ;u;


End file.
